


Color Me In Shades of Yew

by MusicisMight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicisMight/pseuds/MusicisMight
Summary: If there's one person Doyoung can't stand it's Lee Taeyong-Hufflepuff prefect, star quidditch player, and an expert charms student. But between Yuta and class assignments, the universe seems destined to bring them together. And as Doyoung gets to know Taeyong he realizes that he may have been wrong to hate him.Taeyong is just trying to get over his hopeless crush on Doyoung, but between his brother starting school, Yuta meddling, and a pesky class assignment he just can't seem to let it go.The story of how mischief, potions, and some fancy flying can bring two people together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a fair share of Hogwarts au's and I figured maybe it was time to try my own. I love Harry Potter and I love DoTae. I'll try my best to update as often as I can. I hope you all enjoy!

Taeyong looks around the Platform at all the parents who had come to see their children off for the school year, and he remembers the conversation he had with his parents earlier in the morning.

_ “We want to be there son, we do,” _his father had said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. _“But you must understand that our business needs us.”_

_ “Your son needs you. You know...the one starting school today? In case you didn’t remember. I know I’m a disappointment to you, and that you don’t come to the station with me because you refuse to acknowledge my sorting, but don’t take that out on him.”_

His father’s face had gone red, and he turned to face Taeyong. _“This has nothing to do that and everything to do with the business. It’s our career, our livelihood-”_

_ “And he’s your son. I’d have thought he’d be more important than work, but I should have known better I guess.”_

_ “Taeyong-” _his mother’s voice cuts in, _“you know we’d go if we could. You know-”_

_ “No it’s fine. If you went, you’d only be pretending to care anyway. Donghyuck has got me. That’s all he really needs.”_

  
Taeyong hears a sniffle from next to him and glances down at Donghyuck- who had pouting since they’d left for King’s Cross- and sighs. 

“Hyung? Why didn’t mom and dad want to come?”

“They did want to come. They just-”

“You don’t have to lie to me. I heard you guys arguing this morning. They might not be here, but at least I have you.”

“You do have me. Remember that. Even if you end up in a different than me, you know you can still talk to me right?”

“You mean that’s allowed? I just assumed I’d never be able to talk to anyone outside my house again.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Of course I know I’ll still be able to talk to you; you and Yuta are in different houses and you talk to each other all the time. But the question is: why would I want to talk to you? Maybe I want to be a different house so that I don’t have to hear you nag all the time.”

“Listen you brat-”

“I’m kidding. I like spending time with you...when you’re actually cool. Speaking of cool, we’re going to sit with Yuta right?”

Taeyong shakes his head. Donghyuck is a brat, but at least he seems to be feeling better. 

  


*****

The first thing Doyoung notices is that Lee Taeyong isn’t in the Prefect’s car. He wonders for a moment where the other boy is at before deciding that he doesn’t really care. Without Taeyong here trying to talk his ear off despite clearly being ignored, the train ride is peaceful. Doyoung gets a cup of coffee from the trolley witch, and starts on some reading for Potions, before he has to do his rounds of the train. 

But when Doyoung goes to start his rounds, Taeyong still hasn’t arrived. And although Doyoung hates to admit it, it isn’t like Taeyong to slack off when it came to his Prefect’s duties. Doyoung walks the train, his mind wandering and wondering where Taeyong could be. He almost allows himself to be worried, until he hears Taeyong’s voice clear as day.

As always, Doyoung hears Taeyong before he sees him. Taeyong’s voice has a particular ring to it. It’s not a bad voice Doyoung supposes; it’s deep and has a nice cadence, and Taeyong was well spoken. But he has developed a habit of speaking in a whine, like he’s permanently pouting, and yet also manages to be incredibly exuberant...and it annoys Doyoung beyond belief. He follows the sound of Taeyong’s voice and finds himself outside Yuta’s train car. Doyoung rolls his eyes. That explains why he’d managed to avoid Taeyong today; he was goofing off with Yuta instead of sitting in the Prefect’s car as he should be. Doyoung wonders if the other boy will even get in trouble. 

Taeyong is sitting in the train car with Yuta and a kid who could only be Taeyong’s brother; they had the same curly hair, and the same big eyes. Doyoung opens the door, and at the sound of the door sliding open, Taeyong looks up. He sees Doyoung and he smiles.

“Oh hello Doyoung? Nice to see you. ARe you doing your rounds now?”

“Yes, I am. You know, when I didn’t see you in the Prefect’s car I assumed you were sick and would be arriving late, not that you just avoiding your responsibilities.”

“But I’m not?” His smile fades. “I finished my rounds just before you started. It’s my brother’s first year, so I thought I’d sit with him instead. I got permission and everything.”

“Of course did,” Doyoung mutters before turning to look at Yuta. “I was gonna stop in and say hi, but I have to get on with my rounds, and you have company, so I’m gonna go. I’ll see you at dinner, yeah?”

Yuta gives a thumbs up and a slight smile, which Doyoung takes as a yes. Doyung glares at Taeyong as he exits the car and smirks when he hears the boy ask: “what did I do wrong?”

  


*****

  


By the time they reach the Hogwarts stop, Taeyong, Yuta and Donghyuck have changed into their school robes- at Taeyong’s urging of course.

“If it were up to me, I’d never wear my school robes,” Yuta says. “They’re awful. And not even I look good in them; and I look good in everything.”

“Yuta if it were up to you you’d probably walk around naked, but fortunately it’s not. Now go put your robes on. Donghyuck, you too. It’s better to get into the habit now because you have to wear them for classes. Don’t let Yuta be a bad influence.”

They get off the train, and Taeyong watches as Donghyuck shuffles over to join the group of first years waiting to head to the boats. Taeyong isn’t sure which one of them is more nervous, but when Donghyuck turns around with a look of apprehension, Taeyong shoots him a smile and a thumbs up before waving goodbye one last time. He watches as Donghyuck joins in on a conversation with two students almost immediately and Taeyong’s own nerves calm. Beside him Yuta pretends to wipe away tears.

“They grow up so fast.” He looks at Taeyong and nudges him with an elbow. “Hey, don’t be so nervous. He’s gonna be fine. Between you, me, and Johnny- wherever he is, the loverboy- Donghyuck is always gonna have someone to look out for him.”

As if on cue, Johnny shows up flanked by Jaehyun. The two had gotten together last year, and had been friends even longer, and were basically inseparable. 

“Hey you two! Long time no see,” Johnny shouts as he makes his way over.

Yuta rolls his eyes. “You saw Taeyong and I yesterday. We live on the same street Johnny.”

“I know. Listen I’m just trying to make small talk okay?”

The four of them laugh, and Yuta exchanges hellos with Jaehyun before striking up a conversation of what everyone had done over the summer. Together they take the carriage to the castle.

Once inside Yuta bids his Hufflepuff friends goodbye, makes his way to the Slytherin table where he plops down next to Doyoung. Johnny’s eyes glance to Taeyong, who is nervously chewing on his bottom lip, then to the front of the Great Hall where the sorting hat is sitting on a stool, and then back to Taeyong. He puts a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Are you excited for Donghyuck? He’s finally here, at Hogwarts.”

Taeyong nods. “Of course I’m excited. He’s waited so long. But I’m nervous too. I just- I worry about him, you know?”

“I know you do. But Donghyuck is a great kid. He’s funny, he’s smart, people like him...he’ll do just fine here.”

“You’re right. Of course you’re right. How are you always right about everything?”

“Probably because I’m a genius.”

Taeyong waits anxiously for the sorting to begin. And then waits anxiously for his brother’s name to be called. Johnny and Jaehyun try to keep him occupied, but to no avail, and eventually turn their attention back to each other instead. When the first years finally enter the Great Hall, Taeyong watches as the hat is placed on his brother’s head and calls out his house before finally breathing a sigh of relief. 

Donghyuck is sorted into Slytherin, and Taeyong can’t say he’s surprised. Both of their parents had been in Slytherin, so he figured it was destined that at least one of the kids would be; Taeyong had known from day one that if either of them were placed into Slytherin it would be Donghyuck. He knew that his brother would fit right in. He could only hope Donghyuck’s sorting would make their parents proud. (They had been less than thrilled after Taeyong’s sorting, and know mostly avoided discussing his house out loud.)

Taeyong looks over at the Slytherin table and is glad to find that Yuta already has an arm slung around Donghyuck’s shoulder, smiling as Donghyuck talks to another new sorted Slytherin; one of the kids Donghyuck had been talking to on the Platform earlier. Taeyong smiles knowing his brother is already making friends. His eyes shift over to Doyoung, and for a minute he allows himself to just look at Doyoung’s face; even from this distance he’s beautiful. Doyoung is talking to Yuta and a boy Taeyong thinks is called Ten, and before Taeyong is aware what’s happening he finds himself out of his seat and heading towards the Slytherin table.

As Taeyong nears, Doyoung meets his eyes, and it’s almost enough to get him to turn around. Taeyong isn’t sure what’s more terrifying: the glare that Doyoung is sending him, or the fact that all Taeyong can think of his how pretty Doyoung’s eyes are. Soon he finds himself standing at the Slytherin table, in front of Doyoung, unsure why he even moved in the first place, with Doyoung’s eyes boring into him. He shifts on one foot and clears his throat.

“Doyoung. Is- uhm- is it okay if I talk to you in the hall for a second?”

Yuta and Ten look between them; Yuta’s face concerned albeit mildly amused, and Ten’s wearing something like mild disgust. Donghyuck too had looked up at the sound of his brother’s voice, and looks between Taeyong and Doyoung with curiosity. Doyoung blinks- once, twice-before responding.

“Yeah, sure.”

Before Taeyong turns to start walking out he shoots Donghyuck a smile and ruffles his hair. Donghyuck squirms in protest, but smiles back anyway.

“Congratulations on your sorting Hyuck. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you hyung! I’m really happy.”

Taeyong smiles. “I’m glad.”

He’s met then by Doyoung’s voice, urging him along before he decides Taeyong isn’t worth the time of day. He ruffles Donghyuck’s hair one last time before turning and heading out of the Great Hall, Doyoung trailing behind him. He doesn’t understand why he’s so nervous.

  


*****

  


Doyoung doesn’t understand why he had agreed to talk to Taeyong. That’s usually exactly the kind of thing he avoided doing. Maybe it’s the way Taeyong had asked, quietly, like he was scared of what Doyoung might say. Maybe it’s because Yuta was there. Yuta always got mad when Doyoung openly ignored Taeyong in front of him, and making Yuta mad is on the list of things that Doyoung hates doing most. Yuta always makes a big fuss when he gets mad. 

Taeyong stands awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another, and chewing nervously on his bottom lip. He looks up at Doyoung, eyes large, and standing here Doyoung can see why others consider Taeyong to be good looking. Taeyong flushes slightly when Doyoung meets his eye, and looks back down at his shoes.

“What did you need Taeyong? Because honestly talking to you isn’t very high on my list of priorities, so I’d like to get it over with.”

Taeyong looks up, hurt, and Doyoung almost feels bad. “You don’t have to be mean. I just...I just want to ask for a favor.”

Doyoung eyes him suspiciously. “A favor? What is it? And why are you asking me?”

“My brother Donghyuck was just sorted into your house. Take care of him, please.” Taeyong pauses, picking at the skin on his finger before continuing. “I mean, he has Yuta. and I don’t doubt that Yuta will watch out for him, but you’re the house prefect so...I don’t know. Just try to keep him out of trouble. Please.”

“If he’s in my house then of course my goal is to keep him out of trouble. Not all of us avoid our duties and let our housemates run wild; after all then we’d all be Gryffindors.”

“I don’t-” Taeyong sighs. “It’s not- it’s more than that. Look...not that you owe me anything, or that I owe you my life story but Donghyuck is sensitive okay? Even if he tries to act like he isn’t. And Yuta says you’re good at listening and taking care of people so...I don’t know. I thought I’d ask.”

“If I’d look out for your brother?”

“I just need to know he’s going to be treated well in his house, and that he feels like he has people he can go to that aren’t me. So please just keep an eye on him. For his sake.”

Doyoung looks at Taeyong, and sees the love he has for his brother written on his face, sees the sincerity in his eyes, and can’t come up with a witty retort. “Okay. Okay yeah. I’ll watch out for him. And I’ll try to keep him out of trouble. Because it’s my job as prefect...not because you asked me.”

Taeyong gives a weak smile. “Thank you. Really. That’s- uh- that’s all I had to say I guess so...you’re free to go. I won’t hold you up anymore.”

Doyoung can’t tell if he’s imagining the sad look in Taeyong’s eyes-the look that says he has something else to say- or not, so he simply nods and turns to head back into the Great Hall. Taeyong follows behind him, Yuta’s eyes on both of them as they enter. Doyoung watches as Taeyong returns to the Hufflepuff table and takes his seat next to his friends. He’s smiling now, and seems more comfortable than he had before. He feels a tap on his shoulder and tears his eyes away from the Hufflepuff table.

“What was that all about,” Yuta asks. 

“His brother.”

Yuta nods like he needs no explanation. He probably doesn’t. Doyoung sometimes forgets how long Yuta and Taeyong had known each other. “He wants someone to watch over him doesn’t he? And he doesn’t trust me because he’s smart and knows I’m not the best at staying out of trouble?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Did you agree to it, or-”

“Yeah. I told him I’d do it. I mean, it’s kind of my job anyway so…”

“Good. I probably would have asked you to do it had you told him no.” Yuta smiles before going back to eating.

Doyoung glances around Yuta and looks at the kid sitting beside him. His new housemate and Lee Taeyong’s brother, Donghyuck. At first glance it’s hard to see how they’re related apart from the curly hair they both sport, but Donghyuck seems to have picked up some of Taeyong’s mannerisms. He’s laughing loudly with another new first year, his voice loud and high pitched. Doyoung sighs. Donghyuck has also picked up the habit of speaking in a whine. Great. But still, he was in Doyoung’s house now, and that meant that Doyoung would do his best to keep an eye on the kid. Because he would always watch out for his own. _And because Taeyong asked you to, _a voice in his head says. He tells that voice to shut up. But he can’t seem to stop his eyes from wandering to the Hufflepuff table one last time. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of school turns into the second, which turns into the third, and pretty soon an entire month has gone by. Doyoung’s classes are interesting and relatively easy, quidditch practice has started again, and -much to Doyoung’s absolute pleasure- this first month has been pretty much Taeyong free. Apart from having double potions with Hufflepuff and occasionally running into each other during their nightly prefect duties, Doyoung hasn’t seen Lee Taeyong at all. Doyoung catches Taeyong looking at him sometimes in class or across the Great Hall, as if he wants to say something, but Doyoung has learned to come and go quickly to avoid being caught in small talk with Taeyong. He should have known, however, that his luck wouldn’t last. He’s on his way to Ancient Runes when he hears him.  
“Kim Doyoung!”  
Doyoung stops dead in his tracks. And then thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have stopped because now he’s going to have to talk to Taeyong, and it’s not like Taeyong would have chased him down the halls if he hadn’t stopped. (Or maybe he would have, Doyoung can’t be sure.) But curiosity had gotten the better of him and brought him to a stop. He grits his teeth and turns around coming face to face with Taeyong; Doyoung realizes that he’s taller than Taeyong now, and files it away to use against Taeyong in the future. Doyoung rolls his eyes.  
“What could you possibly want, that it’s got you screaming at me down the hallway?”  
Taeyong looks at him, and if he hears the distaste in Doyoung’s voice he doesn’t let it show. “Well there’s two things actually. First: How has my brother been? I’ve been so busy that I haven’t had a chance to catch up with him yet and ask how he’s enjoying school so far. And second: where the hell is Yuta? I’ve been looking for him all day but I can’t seem to find him anywhere. I figured you might know where he is.”  
“Really? That’s what you’re asking me? Now? I’m trying to get to class. If I’m late I’ll make sure to mention that it’s your fault.”  
“I wanted to ask you earlier, after breakfast, but you always leave the Great Hall so early.”  
“Yeah, well. I’ve got places to be, classes to get to.”  
Taeyong frowns. “Look. I know you think I’m annoying. I’m not stupid. But you’re the one that stopped walking. You could have just...not. So can you please just answer my questions?”  
Doyoung sighs. “Yeah okay. Whatever. Yuta’s History of Magic class got cancelled because the professor’s come down with something, so Yuta decided to sleep in. He said he might go to the Quidditch pitch when he wakes up though, so maybe check there. If not, then you’ll see him in Potions later. About Donghyuck. To be honest...he’s kind of a brat. He’s loud, and he likes to talk back, but he seems like a good enough kid otherwise. He’s been hanging out with this kid named Na Jaemin, another first year. They get along really well. But from one prefect to another...you might want to watch out for them; they seem like the type to get into trouble.”  
“Yeah. Donghyuck has always been kind of a troublemaker, sorry about that. I’ll try to get him to stop being noisy, and maybe get him to listen better. And I’ll look for Yuta on the pitch. But I won’t hold you up anymore. Thank you for your help.”  
Taeyong turns to leave before Doyoung can say you’re welcome, hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder and skipping off down the hall. _It’s kind of cute,_ Doyoung thinks before he decides that Taeyong is absolutely not cute; he’s a menace. And the sooner he left Doyoung alone, the better. Doyoung runs a hand through his hair before turning on his heel and heading back in the direction of the ancient runes classroom. He has the class with Johnny Suh, one of Taeyong’s best friends. Maybe he’d tell Johnny to tell Taeyong to leave him alone. _Yes, that’s exactly what I’ll do._ Spoiler alert: he doesn’t.

*****

Taeyong bumps into Donghyuck on his way to the quidditch pitch to find Yuta. His brother lets out a squeal from the impact and almost drops the book he’d been holding. Taeyong reaches his hand out to catch the book before it can fall. He smiles sheepishly when Donghyuck looks up at him with a pout.  
“Oh hey Donghyuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t even see you coming around the corner.”  
“Well then watch where you’re going. Maybe if you wore the glasses you’re supposed to wear you wouldn’t be so blind. It’s not even like you look any cooler without them.”  
“I’m not blind. You’re just short.”  
“I’m almost as tall as you!”  
“No you’re not.”  
“Yeah I-”  
“Donghyuck. Why is this grandpa yelling at you? Doesn’t he have anything better to do than talk to a first year?”  
Taeyong looks at the owner of this new voice and frowns. If this was Na Jaemin, Taeyong wasn’t very sure he liked him.  
“Jaemin this is my brother Taeyong. And don’t be mean to him. Only I’m allowed to be mean to him.”  
Taeyong smiles at the thought of Donghyuck reprimanding his friends on his older brother’s behalf. Jaemin looks embarrassed, glancing down at his feet, and then at Taeyong’s prefect badge.  
“I’m. Uhm. Sorry. If I knew that you were Donghyuck’s brother I wouldn’t have been so rude. I’m Na Jaemin.” He holds out his hand, and Taeyong shakes it.  
“You’re only saying that ‘cause I’m a prefect and you’re scared you’ll get in trouble, but it’s fine. Just maybe don’t go around calling people grandpas, yeah?” He turns his attention back to Donghyuck. “Anyway. How has the first month been? Are you settling in? Have you made other friends. Is Kim Doyoung being nice to you?”  
“It’s been fine. Some of my classes seem like their going to be really hard. You’ll help me with charms if I need it right? I know you’re really good at it.”  
“Donghyuck, of course I will.”  
“Okay good. Uhmm okay. What else. Doyoung has been super nice, but he kind of nags a lot. Like you. You guys are actually kind of similar.You’re definitely cooler though.”  
At that Jaemin nods in agreement. Taeyong smiles. “Thanks I guess.”  
Donghyuck is motioning to someone now...two someone’s, and Taeyong watches as two Ravenclaw boys shuffle over. One is dark haired and tall for his age; the other is even shorter than Donghyuck.  
“Taeyong this is Lee Jeno,” the taller one waves, “and Huang Renjun. Jeno and Jaemin were childhood friends so once I met Jaemin I was introduced to Jeno right away. We met Renjun in class; we have Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Renjun helped me understand something I was stuck on...he’s like super smart.”  
Renjun smiles sheepishly, and looks up at Taeyong. “It’s nice to meet you Taeyong.”  
“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you,” Jeno echoes.  
Taeyong looks at his brother, standing with his group of friends and he feels insanely happy knowing that Donghyuck has already found a friend group. He’s also incredibly nervous. Donghyuck was a brat, Jaemin seemed to have a bit of a mouth and a lack of respect for authority, and Renjun was apparently smart for his age. Taeyong didn’t want to know what Jeno prided himself on, but he was sure it would add to Donghyuck’s band of troublemakers. He took a mental note to warn Doyoung and the other prefects that there were four students they might need to look out for. He panics internally before clapping his hands together.  
“Well. It’s nice to meet you guys. But I’m sure we’ve all got classes to go to, so let’s get moving. Be nice to my brother. And please, please,” he emphasizes, looking at Donghyuck, “please try to stay out of trouble.”  
“We will. I promise. Bye Taeyong.”  
“Bye.”  
And just like that they’re running down the halls, laughing loudly. Taeyong runs a hand through his hair and groans. They were most definitely going to cause trouble.

Taeyong continues on his way to the Quidditch pitch, and true to Doyoung’s words Yuta is there. He’s in the air already, doing a series of loops and turns. He may not be the most graceful flyer, but he was fun to watch, and you could tell he loved being in the air. Taeyong considers grabbing a broom and joining him, but then Yuta notices him from the air and heads back to the ground.  
“Ahh Taeyong. I knew you’d find me eventually. Why do you look like that? All...stressed.”  
“Donghyuck has made friends.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?”  
“Yes. But Yuta they’re going to cause so much trouble I can already tell. You know how Donghyuck can be; imagine three other boys just as mischievous. It’s gonna keep me up at night, thinking about it.”  
“Don’t judge so soon. They could be great kids. You worry too much. How did you find me by the way?”  
“I asked Doyoung where you were. When I didn't see you leave your class I got worried so... I figured he’d know if I didn’t.”  
Yuta shakes his head. “You used me as an excuse to talk to him didn’t you. I’m 99% certain you’d have found me by yourself. When are you just going to admit that you like him and want to talk to him more? You’ve been pining since like first year.”  
“I have not.” Yuta sends him a pointed look. “Okay maybe I have. But have you seen him? Who wouldn’t think he’s beautiful? But that’s not the point. The point is that I’m pretty sure he hates me, so it’s never gonna happen.”  
“He doesn’t hate you. That’s just how Doyoung talks to people.”  
“No I really think he hates me. Every time I’ve ever tried talking to him, in the five years that you two have been friends, he always just looks at me like I’m the last person in the world he wants to see. So all I’m saying is you don’t have to lie to me.”  
“Okay. Yeah. He thinks you’re kind of annoying. And apparently ‘too happy all the time’. But Taeyong-”  
“It’s not going to happen Yuta. It’s not even that serious. I just think he’s pretty. It’s not like I’m in love with him or anything. And besides, with classes, and quidditch, and prefect’s duties I don’t have time to date...even if I wanted to. Which I don’t. And especially not him.”  
“Whatever you say. Moving on. Are you excited for the first match. I think Slytherin is gonna kick your ass.”  
“I think your wrong.”  
They launch into a conversation about quidditch after that, thoughts of crushes, and mischievous brothers pushed aside for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Doyoung sits next to Johnny in Ancient Runes, and if Johnny finds it strange then he doesn’t say anything. He looks at Doyoung like he isn’t quite sure what to make of him before giving him a small nod and wave and going back to whatever he was working on when Doyoung walked in. 

Doyoung didn’t quite know what to make of Johnny either. He is tall and kind of intimidating, but he’s always seemed nice enough. Doyoung doesn’t know much about Johnny apart from the fact that he has been friends with Yuta and Taeyong since they were kids- since before Hogwarts- and that he is a beater for the Hufflepuff quidditch team, The two of them would probably get along, but something about Johnny’s friendship with Taeyong and his Hufflepuff status has Doyoung weary to talk to him. It felt weird to be sitting by him now, especially since Doyoung has an ulterior motive. He figures he should tell Johnny before class starts so that he still has time to switch seats; he can tell Johnny to get Taeyong to leave him alone, and then be free of Lee Taeyong forever. 

“Hey Johnny. Can I ask you a question?”

Johnny looks at Doyoung and raises an eyebrow. “Uhh...yeah?”

_ Can you tell Taeyong to leave me alone. _That’s all he has to say. Just a few words, and Taeyong could be out of his hair. And he wants to ask, he really does. But then he remembers how Taeyong’s curls had bounced as he skipped away; he remembers the way Taeyong’s eyes had lit up when Doyoung actually answered his questions, and the way he had frowned when he thought Doyoung wasn’t going to; he remembers the look Taeyong had given him outside the Great Hall when he realized Doyoung didn’t want to talk and told him he could leave. He remembers, and he can’t do it. But still. He supposes he should probably say something.

“Do you remember what chapter we were supposed to read again?”

“Chapter 4 I think. But to be honest I never really pay attention in this class. Sorry.”

Doyoung mutters a quick thank you and turns back to his book. It was chapter three actually. Doyoung knew that, of course he did. Doyoung never forgets assignments, but he had spoken first so he had to ask something. He had improvised, but he shouldn’t have had to. 

_It’s not that Taeyong’s cute, _Doyoung reasons with himself, _because he’s not. I’m just not actually as mean as people think I am. That’s it. _But for the rest of class Doyoung can’t seem to think about anything except for Taeyong and his stupid curls. 

  


Doyoung looks for Yuta in the Great Hall come lunch time, and sighs a breath of relief when he finds him at the Slytherin table and not by Taeyong. Doyoung sits and Yuta looks up at him. 

“What’s wrong Doyoung?”

“Tell Taeyong to leave me alone.”

“Why? Afraid that you might actually fall in love with his lovely charm? He’s the cutest isn’t he?”

“It’s not funny Yuta. Tell him to leave me alone.”

“All he did was ask you where I was. You can’t blame him for wondering. Does he really bother you that much?”

“He’s insufferable.”

“And you’re an ass. He just wants to be your friend. Or at least be civil. I don’t understand why you can’t at least manage that.”

“Well, as I’ve so kindly been informed I’m not really what you’d call a ‘people person’ so…”

“I think that’s just what you want people to believe. Doyoung, you’re one of the nicest people I know. So why can’t you be nice to him? He hasn’t done anything to you, and I’m really tired of my best friends hating each other.”

“I don’t know Yuta. Something about him just-he gets under my skin. I don’t know what it is.”

“Have you ever actually tried to talk to him? Like actually talk to him? Yes, he can come off a little bit overexcited, but that’s just because he wants people to like him. He’s great though Doyoung and I think you’d actually really like him. So. I don’t know. Just think about it. Will you?”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll think about it.”

*****

  


When Taeyong gets to his potions class he’s surprised to find Yuta and Johnny sitting together. (It’s not surprising because they aren’t friends because they are, but Yuta almost always sits by either Doyoung or Taeyong.) Taeyong looks at Yuta with a raised eyebrow; Yuta meets Taeyong’s eye and motions at the board. Taeyong turns around to look at the board, and finds a list of names and pairings for the next assignment. He reads down the list until he finds his name...next to Kim Doyoung’s. Taeyong sighs. He wishes he could be happy that he gets to spend the next few months working on a project with Doyoung; Doyoung who is smart, and good looking, and probably the love of Taeyong’s life. But he can’t be happy because he knows that Doyoung won’t be. 

From his seat Doyoung is already glaring at Taeyong. Taeyong looks away and shuffles over to where Doyoung is sitting and quietly takes his seat. He takes his potion textbook from his bag and places it on the table next to him. He and Doyoung sit in awkward silence, Taeyong sneaking glances at the other, before Doyoung turns to him. Taeyong, hoping not to be caught staring turns his head away quickly.

“I trust you’ll let me do most of the work on this project...whatever it is? We both know that Potions isn’t your strong suit.” 

Taeyong scoffs, feeling a bit irritated. “And let you take all the credit and tell the Professor that I didn’t do anything? Yeah okay.” Taeyong pauses. “ Potions might not be my strong suit, but I’m not incompetent Doyoung.”

“Well last I checked-” Doyoung starts before Taeyong interrupts.

“Last I checked I was still ranked higher than you in the class.”

Taeyong smiles at Doyoung, a fake smile with no joy behind it, and yet Doyoung can’t help but think that it’s a good look on him. And before Doyoung can respond, class starts, and Taeyong opens his textbook and turns to face the board. 

When it’s time to work with partners to read the chapter together and take more notes, Taeyong is back to normal and his irritation from early is gone. He smiles weakly at Doyoung. “Hey. I’m sorry about earlier. I was just a little irritated. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“You’re really apologizing? God Taeyong. Is there ever a time where you aren’t so god damn nice all the time? It’s kind of infuriating. I was trying to be mean, and you stood up for yourself. Why would you apologize.”

“I-wait you were trying to be mean? On purpose?”

“Did you think I was trying to be nice? We aren’t friends Taeyong.”

“Yeah, but maybe we could try to be. Maybe I want to try to be.” He looks sad.

Taeyong packs up his bag, and leaves the class, muttering something about not feeling well when he passes the Professor. He doesn’t come back. Yuta watches Taeyong leave and then glares at Doyoung knowingly. Doyoung looks away; he feels like an ass. 

  


Yuta finds Taeyong after class. He’s on the Quidditch pitch, but he’s not flying. He’s just laying there in the sun, reading a beat up copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _and doodling the creatures in his notebook. Yuta sits down next to him, pulling a candy bar from his bag and offering it to Taeyong. Taeyong takes it, smiling.

“I’m sorry that Doyoung is an asshole.”

“It’s not your fault Yuta. I think it’s just me. I see the way he acts with you, and his classmates, and he seems so nice. I don’t know why he hates me so much. Maybe I shouldn’t push it? Like, I know he hates me, so maybe I should just stop trying to talk to him. Cause all I do is hurt myself.”

“Taeyong-”

“I just wish I didn’t like him. I wish I could be cold to him too. But everytime I see him I get all fuzzy, and I just- I just want him to like me back. Or just not hate me, I guess.”

“Taeyong. Doyoung doesn’t hate you I promise. I know he thinks he does, and you think he does. But he doesn’t. He just- he isn’t the best at talking to people that intimidate him. And you, for some reason do. Don’t stop talking to him. And don’t give up on him. He’ll come around eventually.”

Taeyong looks at him and nods. “Okay. But can you at least teach me not to be a little bitch? He was mean, and I ran away. Who does that?”

Yuta laughs and holds out his hand. They stand up, and walk arm in arm back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Classes carry on as usual, and Doyoung can’t help but notice that Taeyong has changed. He still says hi to Doyoung at the start of Potions everyday and still looks away shyly when Doyoung catches him staring, but he’s quieter, more subdued. And apart from when they have to work together in class, Taeyong doesn’t speak to Doyoung. Not even when he wants to talk to Yuta and Doyoung is already there; Taeyong just goes the opposite direction and leaves Yuta to catch up to him. Doyoung doesn’t try to talk to Taeyong either, but that’s nothing new. Taeyong is used to being ignored by Doyoung, but for Doyoung not hearing Taeyong try to start a conversation with him all the time is a new experience - one he isn’t sure he likes.

He’s actually starting to miss hearing Taeyong’s voice prattling to him when he clearly wasn’t listening, even if he’s never appreciated it before. But Taeyong has been coming and going from class as quickly as Doyoung usually did, and hardly saying anything. He was avoiding Doyoung and Doyoung can’t say he blamed him. But it didn’t stop him from wishing that Taeyong would go back to annoying him. He’d prefer that over this weird silence. Not that he’d ever admit it. Maybe they’d run into each other during prefect duties and Doyoung would remember why he didn’t want Taeyong talking to him. _Hopefully._ Doyoung doesn’t know what he’s hoping for; that he’ll go back to hating Taeyong instead of worrying about him, or that Taeyong will say something, anything, to him.

*****

Taeyong makes his way through the halls of the castle as he always does during prefect duties, humming as he goes along. He finds himself at the base of the stairs to the astronomy tower. He glances down the halls to either side of him and is about to head back the way he came when he hears what sounds like shuffling coming from up the stairs. And if his ears aren’t playing tricks on him, he thinks he hears whispering too. _It could be ghosts._ He pauses and shakes his head. _Or more likely, it’s students messing around in the astronomy tower because they think no one will look there. Get it together Taeyong._

He makes his way up the stairs and when he makes it to the doorway of the astronomy tower, he pales at the sight in front of him. Barely poking out from under the window frame is a head of hair, the person whose head it belongs to whispering frantically. There’s a pause in the whispering and then the person hanging out the window hoists themself up far enough that Taeyong sees a face. The face of his brother. Donghyuck makes eye contact with Taeyong and his eyes go wide.

“Shit, shit, shit.” 

"Donghyuck, what are you doing?"

"It's nothing against you Taeyong. But we really wanted to explore the grounds."

Donghyuck starts to lower himself back out the window and Taeyong rushes over to him, grabbing hold of his robes. Donghyuck shimmies out of them and Taeyong pulls his hand away, empty handed except for Donghyuck’s school robes. Taeyong pokes his head out the window further. Jaemin waits at the bottom of the rope, and in the distance two boys are running in the direction of the Forbidden Forest laughing. Donghyuck makes it halfway down the rope before he jumps the rest of the way to the ground and he and Jaemin take off. 

Taeyong looks at the robes in his hands, and then without thinking he takes off back down the stairs. He has to catch up to them. He can’t let them make it to the forest. He’s taking the stairs two at a time, and makes it as far as the hallway before slamming into someone. Doyoung. They fall to the ground, Taeyong’s face on Doyoung’s chest, and if this were any other time, Taeyong would savor the moment. _He smells really good. Like sandalwood and...freshly brewed tea and... snap out of it Taeyong. Now is not the time._

Taeyong scrambles to get up, and holds out a hand to help up Doyoung as well. Doyoung scans Taeyong’s face and raises an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Donghyuck and his friends just climbed out the window of the astronomy tower window and are heading towards the Forbidden Forest.”

“Then why are you heading this way instead of following them?”

“What was I supposed to do? Jump out the window after them and break my neck. It’s your fault they snuck out anyway, probably. You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on them.”

“I was! I checked to make sure they were asleep before I left and everything.”

“Did you actually confirm it was them, or did you just poke your head in and see a lump?”

“I just glanced-”

“Damn it Doyoung. Come on, we have to catch up to them. If they aren’t already traipsing through the forest.”

Taeyong takes a few steps down the hallway before Doyoung calls to him.

“Why are you going that way?”

“I have to get out of the castle somehow. I’m going to the entrance.”

“Going to the entrance will take forever. You have magic Taeyong use it.”

“Oh my god. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Taeyong calls his broomstick to him while running back up the stairs and Doyoung follows suit.

“Taeyong? Are you about to fly a broom through the astronomy tower window?”

“Yes. Do you have a better idea?”

Doyoung shakes his head. With their brooms in hand, they squeeze one at a time through the window, and take off towards the Forbidden Forest. They don’t see the kids when they get to the entrance, but they can hear them laughing from inside the forest. Doyoung dismounts his broom, and lays it down on the ground. He looks up at Taeyong who is still hovering about an inch off the ground.

“Can’t we just fly overhead and look for them?”

“No. The trees are too dense. We’d never be able to see through to the ground. Are you scared of the forest?”

“No. I’m just saying maybe it’d be faster.” Doyoung looks at him. “Fine, I’m scared okay. I don’t really like the dark. And the forest is called the Forbidden forest for a reason.” 

“You’ll be fine. It’s really not that scary. Now come down here.”

Taeyong hovers for a minute more before finally landing his feet on the ground. He drops his broom besides Doyoung before taking a deep breath and taking his first step into the forest, with Doyoung right behind him.

*****

When Doyoung said the forest didn’t scare him he might have lied. The Forbidden forest was dark normally, but at night it was impossible to see more than three feet in front of you, even with both his and Taeyong’s wands lit. He wondered for a moment how the kids weren’t terrified? Maybe they had a lantern to guide them. But if Doyoung is scared, it’s nothing compared to Taeyong. At every rustle of the leaves, or sound of an animal moving across the ground, Taeyong jumped. Doyoung couldn’t be sure, but he’s pretty sure Taeyong’s hands were shaking. And when he called out to Donghyuck his voice was weak.

They’re following the sound of laughter...or is it screaming? Doyoung isn’t really sure. He isn’t even sure if they’re going in the right direction; the forest had a way of distorting sounds and a person’s sense of direction. Beside him Taeyong has stopped in his tracks. When Doyoung looks, he can see why. A little ways ahead of them is a clearing, and in it is a giant spider.

“An acromantula,” Taeyong mumbles. “The one in this forest died. They aren’t supposed to be here.”

“An acro- what?”

Ahead of them the giant spider stops moving. Taeyong clamps his wand hand over Doyoung’s mouth and his other hand latches onto Doyoung’s wrist. Taeyong is standing in front of Doyoung now with his back to the clearing, and Doyoung can see in his eyes how scared he is. He slides his hand lower in Taeyong’s grasp so that they’re holding hands, and links their fingers together. Taeyong’s eyes go even wider.

“Who’s there?” a voice croaks out.

Taeyong sucks in a breath and steps even closer to Doyoung.

“I thought I heard something. I thought I smelled something.”

The creature stays still for a few breaths more and then makes its way to the other side of the clearing and into a hole at the base of a giant pine. “Is it gone?” Taeyong whispers into Doyoung’s ear, his breath hot on Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung nods. Taeyong steps back, but he doesn’t try to unclasp their hands. Doyoung doesn’t make him.

He looks at Doyoung. “You were asking about acromantulae. They’re giant, venomous spiders. And they’re smart...they can talk, as you heard. They have extremely sensitive hearing. Getting caught by one would be very, very bad. We’ll have to be really careful.”

“How do you know so much about them? Aren’t they really rare?”

“I like magical creatures.”

With that he stops talking and they continue on, hand in hand.

After what seems like forever, but was realistically probably only an hour or two, they come across Donghyuck and his friends. They’re in the middle of a path, Donghyuck’s back against a tree and the other boys circled around him. They’re whispering frantically. The lantern beside them is almost burnt out. Taeyong drops Doyoung’s hand (Doyoung misses the feeling of Taeyong’s palm in his) and runs over to his brother. He pulls the boy into a hug.

“Donghyuck I ‘m so mad at you. I was starting to get worried. Are you okay?”

“I think I sprained my ankle. It hurts. And we got lost, we never meant to go this far into the forest.”

“What were you thinking? All of you? This was so stupid. You know I’ll have to report this right? You’ll get detention. And I‘ll have to take house points away. 50 points each. For being out at night, for sneaking into the FORBIDDEN forest, and for scaling the castle. Whose idea was that even? It doesn’t matter. Let’s get back to the castle.”

He casts a healing spell on Donghyuck’s ankle and then calls for his broomstick again. It takes away to get through the forest but eventually he catches it. He and Doyoung situate the children on their brooms; Jeno and Jaemin with Doyoung and Donghyuck and Renjun with Taeyong. They cast a spell on their brooms to guide them all quickly and safely to the castle.

*****

After dropping by the headmistress office, and after dropping Renjun and Jeno off at Ravenclaw tower, Taeyong walks with Doyoung, Donghyuck, and Jaemin back to the Slytherin dorms. The headmistresses had given each of the kids a months detention, a writing assignment, and had taken an extra 15 points from each of them. That was a total of 130 points taken from Slytherin in one night. None of them were very happy, but Doyoung wasn’t exactly mad. He should be. It was his house that had lost points, and he was the one who would look bad, but for some reason today had felt like an adventure.

When they reach the dungeons Doyoung ushers Donghyuck and Jaemin inside, but before he can go in Taeyong grabs his arm.

“Thank you for helping me find them. And for helping me brave the forest. I don’t know if I would have been able to do it by myself. So thank you.”

“It’s nothing. I uh-” he pauses. _Don’t be an ass. Don’t be an ass._ He was an ass. “Well we had to find them didn’t we? You’d never let me live it down if something happened to your brother; you’d find a way to make it my fault.”

Taeyong chuckles, but there’s no humor in it. “And just like that you’re back to your normal self. Goodnight Doyoung.” He turns on his heels and heads down the hall, and Doyoung feels like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong thought that after the night in the Forbidden Forest, things would get better. He and Doyoung had actually gotten along that night, they’d had each other’s backs, and Taeyong was hoping it would continue. That they could work towards being friends. (and maybe even something more). Taeyong could still feel the ghost of Doyoung’s hand in his, and it had been beautiful, but was now a reminder of something that would never really be. But still he had hoped.

But things don’t get better. They get worse. Between classes, quidditch, and watching out for Donghyuck, Taeyong doesn’t have room to worry about his growing feelings for Doyoung. And he definitely doesn’t have time to deal with the mounting pressure from his parents to always be better, to always do better. Taeyong is tired, and he’s stressed, and he really just wants to make out with Kim Doyoung. But he can’t do that. And it’s not the most important issue he’s dealing with, but he wishes it were the only one.

Yuta looks at him. They’re walking to Potions and Taeyong thinks Yuta may have said something because he’s looking at Taeyong expectantly. His face drops.

“Taeyong, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. I’ve asked you the same question three times, and nothing.”

“I’m just stressed. I’ve got a lot on my plate right now. I’m super behind on this Potions assignment, so I know Doyoung is probably pissed. And speaking of Doyoung, I’ve decided I want to make out with him, but I can’t do that obviously. Oh, and my parents won’t stay off my back.”

“I might be able to help you with one of those.”

“Please don’t tell Doyoung I want to make out with him. That’s so embarrassing.”

“I wouldn’t actually do that. But about your parents-”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now Yuta.”

Yuta nods and puts a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Well when you’re ready, I’m here.”

Taeyong and Yuta get to the classroom with a few minutes to spare, and run into Doyoung waiting at the door. He looks at Taeyong.

“Ahh Taeyong. I’ve been looking for you. I’ve just been wondering if you’re gonna do your part of the assignment or…”

“Yes Doyoung. I’m gonna do my part of the assignment. I’ve just been waiting for the weekend so that I have a chance. I’ve been really busy.”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy too Taeyong, and yet I still managed to get my work done. Now if you need help, I’ll be more than happy to help you.”

“I don’t need help Doyoung. I’m actually decent at Potions, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

“I just think-”

The way Doyoung is talking reminds Taeyong so much of his parents, that he can’t take it. He grabs Doyoung by the arm, and shoves him into the wall.

“I think that you should leave me alone. If I tell you I’m going to do my part of the assignment, then I’m going to do my part of the assignment. I don’t understand why you always have to poke at me, and try to upset me.”

Doyoung looks at Taeyong, slanting his eyes. He looks like he wants to say something, but he’s a little stunned; he’s never seen Taeyong get angry. Taeyong looks at Doyoung’s lips, then at his face, and god damn he wants to kiss him; even if they’re pissed at each other. But he’d never do that, not unless Doyoung wanted him to. And he clearly didn’t. He pushes Doyoung into the wall and let’s go of his arms. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? Why can’t everyone just leave me alone?”

And just like that Taeyong is stalking off down the hall with Yuta and Doyoung staring after him.

“What’s his problem,” Doyoung asks?

Yuta looks at him. “Why can’t you just be nice to him for once?”

Yuta runs off after Taeyong. Doyoung stands there, and he feels awful.

_*****_

By the time dinner rolls around, Doyoung feels awful. Taeyong seems so upset, and Doyoung can’t help but wonder if it’s his fault. He hadn’t been that nice to him earlier. He glances over to the Hufflepuff table and finds Yuta sitting with Taeyong, trying desperately to get him to eat. Taeyong pushes his food around without giving it a second thought. He has his head down, avoiding Yuta’s eyes. On Yuta’s other side, Johnny seems to be in the middle of a very animated story. Everyone is laughing at what he’s saying- even Yuta pauses his pleading with Taeyong to let out his trademark laugh- everyone but Taeyong. For some reason, Doyoung feels the urge to help Yuta try to cheer Taeyong up. As he’s contemplating whether or not he should go over there, Yuta comes back to the Slytherin table, but only after giving Taeyong one last sad glance. Doyoung looks at him when he sits down.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Doyoung.”

Yuta seems angry with him and Doyoung can understand why but still he wants to pry. But the screech of an owl signifies the arrival of the evening mail, and the end of his and Yuta’s conversation. At their table, Donghyuck gets a letter and then his owl flies over to Taeyong and drops a letter on his plate as well. Yuta looks at Donghyuck.

“Is it from your parents?”

“Yeah. They said they can’t wait to see me for Christmas holidays and they hope I’ve been enjoying my time at school. They’re uhh...not too happy that I got in trouble though.”

“I don’t blame them. You climbed out the astronomy tower window Donghyuck. And as impressive as that is, it’s also incredibly stupid. Of course they’re mad.”

“I actually think they might be more mad at Taeyong, for actually turning me in. I don’t understand why? He was only doing his job.”

Doyoung reverts his attention back to the Hufflepuff table. Taeyong has opened his letter. He reads it once, and then again. He stares at the paper for a moment before ripping it to pieces. Then he spells it back together and tucks it in robes. He gets up quickly, knocking over his cup as he does, and runs out of the Great Hall. Yuta moves to follow him, but Doyoung is already out of his seat. Yuta grabs his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Why? You don’t even like him.”

“I just feel like it’s what I should do. I feel like I might have something to do with this.”

Yuta looks at him suspiciously, but doesn’t try to stop him. By the time Doyoung leaves the Great Hall, Taeyong is nowhere to be seen. Doyoung doesn’t know where to look. He doesn’t know Taeyong at all. But he wants to find him, he wants to know if he’s okay, even if he doesn’t understand why. So Doyoung decides to think about things logically.

Taeyong can’t have gone very far in the minute or so he had as a head start, so Doyoung decides he must still be on the ground floor. As it turns out, he doesn’t have to go very far at all. He turns the corner, and finds Taeyong on a bench in the hallway near the staircase. He’s staring down at the letter in his hands, and it looks as if he’s been crying. He must hear Doyoung approach because he looks up. His eyes are red, but when he sees it’s not Yuta that has come to find him he wipes the tears away.

“What are you doing here? Did you come to tease me? Did you come to pick a fight? Because I don’t want to fight you Doyoung. I never want to fight you.” He sounds so sad, that Doyoung can’t take it. He shakes his head.

“I know I haven’t always been the nicest, but I’m not cruel Taeyong. I came to ask you what’s wrong. You seem really upset.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t know.” And it’s true. He didn’t know. But he did care. And he wanted to make Taeyong see that. He brings himself down to Taeyong’s level, so that their eyes meet. “But I do care Taeyong. So please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Taeyong must sense that Doyoung is sincere, or he just really needs to let things off his chest because he holds out the letter in his hands and tells Doyoung to take it. Doyoung does.

_*Taeyong, _

_It has come to our attention that you are performing less than spectacularly in Potions. It also appears that you have not yet started taking the classes that will ensure you are ready to follow in our footsteps when the time comes. We have no time for your foolish dreams, and it’s time for you to put them to rest. Creatures and Quidditch won’t make you a living; at least not a valuable one. We have business to attend to during the Christmas holidays. Either come, and begin taking the steps towards embracing your future as the heir and head of this company, or don’t bother coming home until the school year’s end. And if you decide to join us, please leave behind the robes of that damned house of yours; We don’t need our partners to know that our son is not only a failure, but a Hufflepuff as well. And do try to take it easy on your brother. He’s an adventurous kid. Don’t take that from him. If we hear he’s gotten trouble again on your watch, we may just have to discuss that your prefect duties be relinquished for the time being. _

_Mother and Father.*_

Doyoung reads the letter once and then again, and is filled with anger. How could parents speak to their son this way. Especially when their son was Taeyong; he was the top of their class, brilliant at charms, (and spectacular in most other classes), a prefect, and the captain of the Quidditch team. Any parent would be lucky to have a son like him. He’s incredibly angry with himself as well. All this time he assumed Taeyong was a golden boy, that he had everything going for him, but he didn’t. Not really. He balls the letter up, and he’s so angry his hands are shaking. He looks up at Taeyong, who is looking back at him, his eyes welling with tears.

“I just want them to love me.” he says, his voice barely a whisper.

Doyoung feels his heart break. And acting almost entirely on impulse he reaches out and pulls Taeyong into a hug. He feels arms wrap tightly around him in return as Taeyong clutches at his robes; he feels tears soak through his shirt as Taeyong cries into his chest. And in this moment, he vows that he’ll be Taeyong’s friend, that he’ll be there for him, as long as it means that he’ll never see Taeyong this sad again. Because even as his knees begin to ache from kneeling on the stone floor, he feels something shift in his heart.

_*****_

Doyoung runs his fingers through Taeyong’s, and he’s not sure how his hands got there. But Taeyong’s hair is soft, and as Doyoung cards his fingers through his curls, Taeyong seems to calm down, and Doyoung doesn’t want to stop. Taeyong is still clutching Doyoung’s robes, his face still buried in Doyoung’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung says, subconsciously burying his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Taeyong mutters against his chest.

Doyoung pulls away and takes in Taeyong’s tear streaked face. “I’m sorry they treat you this way. But more importantly, I’m sorry that I’ve always been so cold to you. I feel like a total ass.”

“You should. All I ever wanted was to be your friend. But I don’t fully blame you; I can be a little bit annoying.”

“Maybe that’s true. But it doesn’t excuse the way I treated you. So I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate it. And thank you. For-” he motions between them. “This. you didn’t have to come out here. I mean, we aren’t even friends.”

Doyoung looks at him. “Maybe we can work on that.” He holds out his hand. “Hi, I’m Doyoung.”

Taeyong smiles, a small smile, but it’s a welcome break from the tears and takes Doyoung hand, giving it a firm handshake. “I’m Taeyong. And I think I’d like that.”

They head into the Great Hall, Doyoung’s arm around Taeyong’s shoulder. Yuta watches from the Slytherin table in awe. They’re both smiling, so he can only assume that Doyoung had actually been nice, and that Taeyong was feeling better. Doyoung looks over to Yuta just as Yuta is about to get up and see what’s going on, but Doyoung waves him off. Yuta watches as Doyoung sits down at the Hufflepuff table next to Taeyong, his mouth wide in shock. Doyoung gives a polite wave to Johnny and Jaehyun before he turns to Taeyong and tries to get him to eat. Taeyong listens, and Yuta thinks he might be dreaming.Next to him Donghyuck taps on his arm.

“What the hell is going on? Why is Doyoung with my brother?”

“Watch your language Hyuck. But I agree. What the hell is going on.” Doyoung stays at the Hufflepuff table for the remainder of dinner, laughing with Taeyong and the others, and Yuta promises to ask who this imposter is and tell him he better not turn around and be mean to Taeyong again. Because Yuta can tell Taeyong is happy right now, and he’d like to keep it that way.


	6. Author note

Hello everyone! 

I haven’t updated this story in awhile, and for that I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with school and work, and just general life things, so sadly I haven’t had much time. However, I look forward to the day I can finally update, and I hope all of you do as well. Thanks for reading. 💚

STREAM KICK IT BY NCT 127.


End file.
